


Make it Up To Me

by Little_Queen_of_Dreams



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: After the Spiderverse, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Into the Spider-Verse - Freeform, cute mostly fluffy fanfic, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Queen_of_Dreams/pseuds/Little_Queen_of_Dreams
Summary: Set in after the Into the Spider-Verse movie. Gwen returns to her dimension. . . And her girlfriend! Really cute fluff!





	Make it Up To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you like!

Gwen fell through the portal onto her fire escape and sighed. After today, everything was different. Her whole body felt stiff and awkward as she trudged into her room. 

“Gwen?”

Her eyes drifted toward her bed where Alice, her girlfriend, was perched, eyes wide. Her rumpled hair fell over her face, giving the impression that she hadn't slept. She wore a too-large, baggy sweatshirt over a pair of slim-fitting leggings. She was messy, worn out, and sleep deprived. 

And Gwen loved it. 

Dropping her mask, she ran across the room and hoisted her up, twirling her around the room. It took little time for them to slow, still clinging to each other. Gwen kept her hands securely around her waist, while Alice's seemed permanently fixed in her hair. They stopped finally, foreheads touching. Gwen didn't need her spider sense to notice everything that was happening. She could feel Alice’s heart beating and her breath warm against her skin. She felt how close they were in a large space with open windows. Large windows that anyone could happen to look past and see them. She pushed the thought from her mind and smiled down at her girlfriend. 

“Nice hair.” Alice was the first to break the silence. 

Gwen blushed. “It's a long story.”

Alice unlatched her hands from her hair, slowly trailing them down her face. “I was so worried. I thought I lost you.”

Gwen held her closer, savoring every place of contact. “I'm here now, aren't I?”

Alice bit her lip. “I suppose so. You'll have to make it up to me, though.”

She laughed. “How do you expect me to do that?”

Alice grinned coyly. “Like this.” She leaned up and placed her lips on Gwen's.

It was something unexpected, but something she desperately needed. 

Gwen closed her eyes, taking in all the moment would allow. Her breath remained hot and slow, breathing her in with every second. Outside, she could hear the crashing of the subway on the tracks and rain hoisting the patio. She could smell her lavender shampoo, something sweet and homey that she'd never noticed about her. 

Her lips were soft and delicate, but filled with a desperation to have her near. 

She could taste her mint lip balm and the strawberries she'd had earlier. Alice's hands roamed upwards, playing with her hair as Gwen's stayed fixed at her back, continuing her keep her close, too afraid to lose her chance, afraid for the moment to end. 

Reluctantly, she pulled away, eyes fixed on each other. 

“You have a lot to tell me.” Alice whispered, tentatively. 

Gwen laughed. “And I do have a lot to make up to you.”

“I'll say,” Alice smirked, “but we have time.”

She lowered herself onto the couch, pulling Gwen down with her.

Gwen smiled as she curled into her lap. She looked down at Alice lovingly as she gently stroked her hair. “All the time we need.”


End file.
